<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet - Riverdale by Jsounds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548705">NSFW Alphabet - Riverdale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds'>Jsounds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW ABC [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breeding, Choking, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gag reflex, Gay Sex, Incest, Intimacy, Kinks, Locker Room, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Penis Size, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Top - Freeform, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, botTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The men of Riverdale are horny, but what are they like in bed? Find out now!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Reader, Jughead Jones/Reader, Kevin Keller/Reader, Reggie Mantle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW ABC [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Archie Andrews</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - After Sex</p><p>• Archie will ask if you need anything before pulling you into a hug and falling asleep. He doesn’t do much pillowtalk, unless you want to.</p><p>B - Bottom or Top</p><p>• Archie’s a vers-top. It usually depends on who he’s will, but he does prefer to be the dominant top, unless he feels like he needs to be punished.</p><p>C - Cum</p><p>• Archie prefers to finish inside you, he loves the thought of ‘breeding’ you.<br/>
• When he’s bottom, Archie also loves being filled up with your cum and feeling it inside him as he walks around the house.</p><p>D - Dress Up</p><p>• Archie doesn’t mind dressing up if you want him to. He likes how it spices up the night.<br/>
• Archie will even sometimes put on his old prisoner jumpsuit or fuck you in nothing but his letter jacket.</p><p>E - Experience</p><p>• Archie has had some experience with some of the girls in Riverdale and the boys on the football team as well as a teacher - so he’s gotten pretty skillful in bed<br/>
• He’s still a teenager though, so he still gets a bit nervous and insecure about it.</p><p>F - Favourite Bodyparts</p><p>• Archie loves the neck. He loves giving it sensual kisses or even laying hickeys on it, letting everybody know you're his.</p><p>G - Gag Reflex</p><p>• Archie has an okay gag reflex, he can take about 8 inches before gagging. He’s had plenty of practice with the boys in the locker rooms.</p><p>H - Hair</p><p>• Archie keeps himself shaven, both face and body. It makes his abs and pecs look more defined - which he wants considering how hard he works to get them.<br/>
• He does keep a narrow trail though because he knows it’s hot.</p><p>I - Intimacy</p><p>• Archie’s a very intimate person. He’s a sensitive guy and he needs to open up about his feelings and hopes you will too.</p><p>J - Jerking</p><p>• Archie’s a teenaged boy with a lot of stress, so it’s only natural that when you’re not there, he’s gonna jerk off.</p><p>K - Kinks</p><p>• When he’s bottoming, Archie wants to be choked. He wants to be punished from time to time and that’s his favourite choice of poison.<br/>
• When he’s topping, Archie’s very dominant. He wants to be in charge, he wants to take control over you.<br/>
• He’ll leave bites and scratches on your body, so you can have a visual reminder of who you belong to.</p><p>L - Lube</p><p>• When he’s bottoming, Archie doesn’t want you to use lube. He enjoys the pain. He craves it.<br/>
• However, when he’s topping, he’ll leave it up to you if you want it or not. He’ll happily go in dry and raw.</p><p>M - Massages</p><p>• Archie doesn’t enjoy being given massages. He’s got too much on his mind to just lay there and do nothing.<br/>
• Archie will give you a massage if you really want to, but more often than not it quickly turns into his tongue eating you out.</p><p>N - Nopes</p><p>• Archie doesn’t like it if you’re too innocent. Otherwise, he feels like he doesn’t deserve you or you won’t enjoy his dark side.</p><p>O - Oral</p><p>• Archie loves to face fuck you. He’ll grip your hair and hold you still as he fucks your throat.<br/>
• Archie also enjoys being face fucked and being forced to choke on your cock. His eyes will water and saliva will pour out of his mouth. He loves it.<br/>
• Archie craves your ass. He thinks about it throughout the day. When he finally bends you over and eats you out, he’s in bliss. He loves making you squirm and moan by what he does with his tongue.</p><p>P - Position/Place</p><p>• When Archie’s bottoming, he wants it in the doggy position. He wants to be able to focus on what he’s feeling, not distracted by what he’s seeing.<br/>
• When on top, Archie prefers to lift you up and pin you against a wall, with your legs around him. He loves the intimacy and control he has over you, as well as the easy access to your neck.</p><p>Q - Quickies</p><p>• Archie loves a quickie. He loves surprising you by stepping in the shower, fucking you hard, then leaving you. Or even between classes. It gives him such a thrill and a burst of sexual release.</p><p>R - Risky</p><p>• Archie loves to play it risky. He’s often fucking you in the locker rooms before or after football practice. You’ll lose track of the amount of times he’s dumped a load inside you at Pop’s.</p><p>S - Sexts</p><p>• Archie loves to video chat with you, so that you can both jerk off together.<br/>
• His dirty talk is amazing, he’s incredibly descriptive and sexual.</p><p>T - Toys</p><p>• Archie has his own dildo that he’ll sometimes share with you. It’s something he’ll usually use if you’re not around, or to punish himself.</p><p>U - Underwear</p><p>• Archie owns a lot of jockstraps, his favourite being a blue and yellow pair that makes him think of his football team.</p><p>V - Volume</p><p>• Archie can be pretty loud. When he’s on top, there’s lots of dirty talk. He’ll call you a slut or his bitch.<br/>
• When being the bottom, Archie will moan and whimper, begging you to go harder and faster.</p><p>W - Wrecking Ball</p><p>• Archie will often pick you up and crash you into table  or bookshelves, fuck you on the desk and ruin his homework. When he’s horny, he’s horny, and he doesn’t care what’s in his way.</p><p>X - XRay</p><p>• Archie has an 8 inch, uncut cock. It’s thick and has a nice pair of shaved balls underneath.<br/>
• His pubic hair matches his hair, but a bit darker. It’s neatly trimmed, he doesn’t like it growing out too much and wild.</p><p>Y - Yeps</p><p>• Archie loves when you talk dirty to him, especially when you’re in public. When you flirt and say the naughty things it makes him want you even more.<br/>
• Archie also loves it when you ask him to play his guitar, or even when you just hold it. He finds it cute.</p><p>Z - Zest</p><p>• Archie’s very enthusiastic. If you ever wanna fuck, Archie will most likely be way ahead of you and already unbuttoning his pants. He’s usually just waiting for the next opportunity to fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jughead Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - After Sex</p><p>• Jughead quite enjoys the pillowtalk. When there's so much going on, he needs that assurance that you're both there for each other before you go to sleep.</p><p>B - Bottom or Top</p><p>• Jughead’s a verse-top. Sometimes he’ll let you too on special occasions or if he wants to feel punished - but he prefers being the one on top.</p><p>C - Cum</p><p>• Jughead actually loves to finish in your mouth. He wants to watch your throat as you swallow every drop he feeds you.</p><p>D - Dress Up</p><p>• Jughead’s not too fond of dressing up for sex. Roleplay just isn't his thing. However, you might be able to convince him to fuck you in just the Southside Serpent jacket and nothing else.</p><p>E - Experience</p><p>• Jughead’s got some experience with the girls but not as much with the guys. He was never into sports so he never fooled around with the boys in the locker rooms or anything.<br/>• So sometimes he gets a bit nervous to begin with but it's not long before he finds his groove.</p><p>F - Favourite Bodypart</p><p>• Jughead loves the neck and collarbone. He loves to leave hickeys across your skin - letting them whole school know you're his.</p><p>G - Gag Reflex</p><p>• Again, Jug hasn't had that much experience with guys so his gag reflex isn't amazing. He can take about 6 and a half inches before gagging.</p><p>H - Hair</p><p>• Sometimes Jug grows a bit of hair around his nipples, but thats about it. He doesn't think he'd suit body hair anyway.<br/>• He does have a narrow, well maintained, trimmed trail, though.</p><p>I - Intimacy</p><p>• Sometimes Jug grows a bit of hair around his nipples, but thats about it. He doesn't think he'd suit body hair anyway.<br/>• He does have a narrow, well maintained, trimmed trail, though.</p><p>J - Jerking</p><p>• Jughead will jerk off if you're not gonna be around for a while - he's a horny teenage boy so he doesn't have the mentality to wait too long.</p><p>K - Kinks</p><p>• Jughead loves biting. He has a very genuine biting kink. He wants to leave his own Southside Serpent mark on your flesh.<br/>• He also quite likes to choke you when he's particularly angry or frustrated.</p><p>L - Lube</p><p>• It really depends on his mood. If Jughead’s in the mood for rough sex, lube won't even be mentioned. However, if he wants to treat you with more passionate, loving sex, he’ll be sure to use it.</p><p>M - Massages</p><p>• Jughead’s not too fond of massages. He's got too much on his mind for them. If he began giving you one, his face would probably end up between your asscheeks.</p><p>N - Nopes</p><p>• Jughead hates lack of loyalty. From being a Southside Serpent, he's learned the importance of being loyal, so when you betray it, he’ll be pissed.</p><p>O - Oral</p><p>• If Jughead’s in the mood, which is a lot of the time, he’ll grab fistfuls of your hair and fuck your throat.<br/>• He really enjoys eating you out. You'll often find yourself waking up to the feeling of his tongue wiggling away inside you - just for his breakfast.</p><p>P - Position/Place</p><p>• Jughead loves to do it on his motorbike with you riding him. He just thinks it's really hot - especially when you do it in the middle of the night on the side of a quiet road.<br/>• He also really loves the doggy position, so that he can really focus on the pleasure and feeling of it.</p><p>Q - Quickies</p><p>• Jughead really enjoys a quickie. The rush of pulling your pants down and pinning you against a wall is so satisfying for him. He wants to surprise you, do it when you least expect it.</p><p>R - Risky</p><p>• Jughead takes plenty of risks as it is, so he's more than willing to risk fucking you in the school’s supply closet during lunch break or groping your thigh during lessons.</p><p>S - Sexts</p><p>• Jughead’s pretty good with his sexts. He's good at talking dirty and will take the most arousing pics he can. He knows what you like and what to send.</p><p>T - Toys</p><p>• Jughead never usually had the money to spend on various sex toys - it wasn't important enough. However he's got a fleshlight he loves to use when you're not around.</p><p>U - Underwear</p><p>• Jughead has a lot of black and grey boxer briefs, but nothing too fancy. He loves it when you both trade them for a day.</p><p>V - Volume</p><p>• Jughead’s not too loud - he prefers listening to your whimpering moans as he pounds into you. He’ll call you dirty things such as slut and whore.</p><p>W - Wrecking Ball</p><p>• Jughead will throw everything off his desk in order to lay you down and fuck you on it.<br/>• He's also regularly ripping the buttons off your shirts…</p><p>X - XRay</p><p>• Jughead has a 6 and a half inch, uncut cock with a neatly trimmed set of pubic hair around it.</p><p>Y - Yeps</p><p>• Jughead loves someone who's more freaky and dark. If you're completely innocent and vanilla - he's not too interested.<br/>• He also loves leather on you. If you put in a sexy leather jacket he’ll be all over you.<br/>• He quite likes it when you call him King/Serpent King too.</p><p>Z - Zest</p><p>• Sometimes Jughead needs a bit convincing if he's had a really shitty day, otherwise he's just ready and waiting for the opportunity to dump his load inside your mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kevin Keller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - After Sex</p><p>• Kevin will ask you if there's anything you need before cuddling up to you. He’s not much of a pillow talker, but he really loves a good snuggle before going to sleep.</p><p>B - Bottom or Top</p><p>• Kevin’s versatile. He can take it as good as he can give it. He gets bored if he's one role for too long.</p><p>C - Cum</p><p>• When he's bottoming, Kevin wants you to cum on his face - degrade him. He’s your bitch so he wants you to treat him as such.<br/>• When Kevin’s on top, he prefers to cum on your body. He wants to see you covered in his seed like his slut.</p><p>D - Dress Up</p><p>• Kevin’s down for some roleplay. He wouldn't be the one to suggest it, but he won't turn it down either. He quite loves the cliche cop and prisoner scenario.</p><p>E - Experience</p><p>• Kevin’s got some experience under his belt, thanks to those nights in the woods where he'd meet guys off Grindr. He gets a bit nervous with new people, but it won't be long till he's showing you his moves.</p><p>F - Favourite Bodypart</p><p>• Kevin is a sucker for the v-lines and trail. He loves to trace them with his tongue and he’ll even ask if he can shave your trail, himself.</p><p>G - Gag Reflex</p><p>• Kevin’s got a pretty decent gag reflex, thanks to his Grindr hookups. He can take about 7 and a half inches before gagging.</p><p>H - Hair</p><p>• Kevin has a little dusting of hair on his chest - he's indecisive about whether he wants to keep it or not, so he leaves the choice up to you.<br/>• He does have a nice trial he's proud of though, that he keeps nicely shaped.</p><p>I - Intimacy</p><p>• Kevin’s a very intimate person. He finds it hard to open up to most people but with you he feels genuinely safe to do so.<br/>• He's a cuddler. Any chance he gets he’ll give you a snuggle.</p><p>J - Jerking</p><p>• Kevin's a horny teenager, so if you're not around it's almost guaranteed he’ll jerk himself off. However, he’s usually jerking off to the sex tapes you both recorded.</p><p>K - Kinks</p><p>• Kevin loves to record your sexual activities. He loves the idea of being watched - even if it's just by yourselves later on.<br/>• He’s also a big fan of rope-play.</p><p>L - Lube</p><p>• If he's bottoming, he’ll ask you to use as little lube as possible. He quite enjoys the burning pain that happens - he loves it rough.<br/>• When on top, though, he's a lot more careful and will use a generous amount because he'd never want to hurt you.</p><p>M - Massages</p><p>• Kevin loves it when you guys give each other massages. Sometimes life in Riverdale is just too damn stressful, so spending an hour giving each other massages in a candle-lit room is perfect for him.</p><p>N - Nopes</p><p>• Kevin hates to be ignored or patronised. Sometimes his friends make him feel pretty unimportant or uninvolved and it just pisses him off. He wouldn't want that from you.</p><p>O - Oral</p><p>• Kevin loves it when you guys suck each other off. 69 is a form of paradise to him. He also loves it when you face fuck him - he enjoys being treated like your toy. But he also likes it the other way around, too.<br/>• He’s gotten really good at eating you out. He can get so deep inside you and make you feel like your brain is being turned to mush at the intense pleasure he gives you.</p><p>P - Position/Place</p><p>• Kevin loves to do it in public. He loves the thrill of being caught - so whether it be in Pop’s toilets, the school’s locker rooms or in his car that's pulled over on a busy road, he’s ready to fuck.<br/>• Kevin’s favourite when he's on top is holding you in the air against a wall as he plows into you. When he's bottoming, he loves it doggy style.</p><p>Q - Quickies</p><p>• Kevin loves a quickie. You two will often have them between classes or when you're mid-cooking dinner. He loves to surprise you with them, suddenly coming up behind you and pushing you pants below your ass.</p><p>R - Risky</p><p>• Kevin loves to play it risky. He craves the thrill of being caught or being watched. Maybe if you're lucky, someone will join in...</p><p>S - Sexts</p><p>• You and Kevin will send each other countless amount of nudes. When you two are away, he’ll be jerking off to the naked pictures you send him - or the videos you guys have.</p><p>T - Toys</p><p>• Kevin has a couple of dildos he loves to share with you. Sometimes you guys will do some double penetration by using some. He calls his orange one ‘Archie’.</p><p>U - Underwear</p><p>• Kevin has a few boxer briefs with some fun prints on them, like hearts or eggplants. He also owns a couple of jockstraps that he likes to share with you.</p><p>V - Volume</p><p>• Kevin’s a loud dirty talker, more so when he's on top. He’ll call you all the dirty names he can think of, spanking your ass and giving loud grunts.<br/>• When bottoming, he’s a whimpering, moaning mess. He’ll beg you to go harder and tell you how hot you are.</p><p>W - Wrecking Ball</p><p>• Kevin will throw everything off your desk and push you onto it if he's horny enough. The paint on your wall will chip away as the headboard knocks into it and your shirts will keep losing their buttons from all the times he rips them apart.</p><p>X - XRay</p><p>• Kevin has a thick, 9 inch veiny, uncut cock that he’s very proud of, with low hanging balls that can slap your chin perfectly.<br/>• He keeps his pubic hair trimmed around his shaft, not wanting to hide any inches of his meat.</p><p>Y - Yeps</p><p>• Kevin loves it when you get freaky. When you bite on his ear and talk dirty to him in the middle of the school - his eyes will go dark with lust and throw you into the disabled toilets to fuck your brains out.<br/>Z - Zest</p><p>• Kevin loves sex, so he’ll never need convincing to fuck. Especially when there's nothing better to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reggie Mantle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - After Sex</p><p>• Reggie’s not very into the dirty talk. He prefers to just be your big spoon and drift off to sleep. He's not much of a talker.</p><p>B - Bottom or Top</p><p>• Reggie’s a top. He wants to be in control. He wants to be the one pounding into you, breeding you raw like his little bitch.</p><p>C - Cum</p><p>• He’s cumming inside you. You're his little cum dump that he loves to fill. If he's not cumming in your ass, it'll be down your sexy little throat.</p><p>D - Dress Up</p><p>• Reggie isn’t really into roleplaying, but he will fuck you in his football jersey from time to time. He knows how much you love it.</p><p>E - Experiecne</p><p>• Reggie’s been fucking around the school for ages. Ever since he hit puberty he's been fooling around with the football team in the locker rooms.</p><p>F - Favourite Bodypart</p><p>• Simply the ass. He loves watching it as you walk, often asking you to go in front of him as you go to your class. He just wants to bite, slap and fuck it whenever he sees it.</p><p>G - Gag Reflex</p><p>• Reggie has a decent gag reflex. He can take about 7 and a half inches before gagging, thanks to his practice with Archie and the other Bulldogs.</p><p>H - Hair</p><p>• Reggie doesn't have much body hair other than a trail he keeps well shaped and trimmed. He's oddly proud of it.</p><p>I - Intimacy</p><p>• Reggie struggles to be intimate. He prefers it when you open up to him, than the other way around. If he finds out someone’s hurt you, he’ll give them a black eye.</p><p>J - Jerking</p><p>• Reggie's a horny jock, so if he's ever spending the night alone you can be sure he’ll be jerking off. Whether it be to your nudes or to porn, he won't hold back.</p><p>K - Kinks</p><p>• Reggie really loves to tie you up. He loves having complete control, watching your squirm helplessly at his touch.<br/>
• He also has a bit of a sweat kink. He likes working out with you, then giving each other tongue baths afterwards.</p><p>L - Lube</p><p>• Reggie’s pretty indifferent about it. If you've been a bad boy, he won't use lube but otherwise, he doesn't mind.</p><p>M - Massages</p><p>• Reggie loves it when you give him a massage after a game or football practice. Giving him a moment to relax and feel your hands run over his body makes him quite happy.</p><p>N - Nopes</p><p>• Reggie just doesn't like it when you think you're better than him. He has a bit of a fragile ego.</p><p>O - Oral</p><p>• He loves eating you out. He’ll spend ages massaging your butt cheeks as he hungrily licks your hole clean.<br/>
• Reggie doesn’t love sucking dick as much as he loves eating you out. He just gets bored, quickly.<br/>
• However, he’ll face fuck your throat quite happily. He loves showing his dominance that way.</p><p>P - Position/Place</p><p>• Reggie loves to do it in the locker rooms. He loves the thrill of either being caught by the coach or being joined by the team. Sometimes he’ll also fuck you in the football pitch in the grass, after a game when everyone’s gone home.<br/>
• His favourite is the doggy position, where he can really slam into you, making you feel his full force.</p><p>Q - Quickies</p><p>• Reggie loves a quickie. He loves surprising you with one, either by dragging you into Pop’s Diner’s toilets between milkshakes or in the shower before going to school.</p><p>R - Risky</p><p>• Reggie’s really into risk taking. He loves doing it in places where you're at a high risk of being caught. He loves watching you panic when you think you hear someone coming whilst he's inside you.</p><p>S - Sexts</p><p>• You'll both be sending each other nudes all the time and if not, video calling. He loves watching you jerk off as he flexes for you on camera.</p><p>T - Toys</p><p>• Reggie has a couple of fleshlights for when you're away but that’s about it. He cant really afford anything more, nor does he want his Dad to find them.</p><p>U - Underwear</p><p>• He has a lot of Bulldog team colours. Blues and yellows on his boxer briefs that he loves to show off by walking around in the house with nothing else on.</p><p>V - Volume</p><p>• Reggie’s a loud grunter. He’ll call you his ‘little slut’ as he fucks you, often spanking your ass as he does, too.</p><p>W - Wrecking Ball</p><p>• Reggie’s a mess. Clothes are thrown everywhere and your underwear will often be ripped off your body. You'll have hickeys on your neck and you'll probably get cum stains on your homework and textbooks.</p><p>X - XRay </p><p>• Reggie has a magnificent, thick, uncut 8 and a half inch cock with a couple veins running through it. <br/>He tends to keep it trimmed down there, wanting to add emphasis to every inch.</p><p>Y - Yeps</p><p>• Reggie loves it when you wear really short shorts. When they show off your ass and legs in just the right way, it drives him crazy.</p><p>Z - Zest</p><p>• Reggie’s a really horny jock, so he's always ready and waiting for the next fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. FP Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Find out how to make the Daddy Serpent happy in bed...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A - After sex</p><p>When you're both done, FP tends to not want to chat much. He prefers to just go straight to sleep, though he’ll hold you as a big spoon. </p><p>B - Bottom or Top?</p><p>FP is a top. He’s the Daddy of the bedroom, he’s the one in command. </p><p>C - Cum</p><p>He prefers to finish inside you. He goes in raw and will fill your ass with his seed - he wants to see your hole leaking when he’s done with you. </p><p>D - Dress up</p><p>FP will sometimes bring out his sheriff uniform if you ask politely so he can handcuff you to the bedroom. Other than that, FP isn't too interested in roleplay otherwise. </p><p>E - Experience</p><p>FP’s fucked almost every Serpent he’s laid his eyes on. From gang bangs to threesomes to long nights with his son - FP knows exactly how to leave you satisfied yet wanting more.</p><p>F - Favourite bodypart</p><p>He loves thighs. He loves to go between your legs and run his tongues all over them, or watch them fit into tight jeans. </p><p>G - Gag reflex</p><p>FP’s mastered his gag reflex now. He’s able to take about 9 and a half inches before eventually choking thanks to his practice with the Serpents. </p><p>H - Hair</p><p>FP’s got a nice dusting of body hair over his pecs and a very wild, unkempt trail. </p><p>I - Intimacy</p><p>FP can be rather intimate. It takes him a while to really open up, but when he does he’s extremely honest. He’s also very protective and will stop anything from hurting you at all costs.</p><p>J - Jerking </p><p>FP will rarely jerk off. If he needs to get off he’ll either fuck a serpent, Jughead or you. He’ll never waste his energy jerking off on his own. </p><p>K - Kinks</p><p>As mentioned, FP enjoys having sex with his son and it's even better when you can get involved too.<br/>He loves showing you off to the Serpents, often tying you up in the clubhouse and watching you be gang banged by every single member. <br/>He’s pretty into BDSM, as he loves to have that completely control over you whilst you're tied up and vulnerable. </p><p>L - Lube</p><p>If you're both alone, FP can be a bit more sensual, meaning he’ll use lube to make you feel as good as possible.<br/>However, if you're with others, FP will just use spit, wanting to show off his alpha nature. </p><p>M - Massages</p><p>FP’s just not into massages. He’d rather just skip the rundown and go straight to the fucking. </p><p>N - Nope (turn offs)</p><p>FP just needs you to accept him and his son as they are. Accept their rough edges and wild natures. He wants to be able to come home to relax and be himself. </p><p>O - Oral</p><p>FP loves a blowjob. Anytime any day he will simply unbuckle his jeans and whip out his cock because he knows you'll go straight down to your knees. <br/>He’s also really good at eating ass. There’s no wonder he was the king of Serpents as he can really manoeuvre his tongue like a snake inside you. </p><p>P - Position/Place </p><p>FP really loves to fuck you doggy style, so you can feel every slam of his hips. He feels he has more control this way.<br/>His favourite place to do it is in Jughead’s bed, whether he’s there or not. </p><p>Q - Quickie</p><p>FP loves quickies. You’ll have more quickies than not. He just loves to grab you, pin you in a corner, dump a load inside you, then continue onwards with the day. </p><p>R - Risky</p><p>FP doesn't care too much about how risky your sex gets. He’s fucked you in front of audiences and he’ll do it again. Sometimes he'll breed you in an alleyway or DP you with his son behind the school. </p><p>S - Sexts</p><p>FP will often send you dirty texts about what he’s going to do to you throughout the day, Very rare he’ll bother with dick pics. </p><p>T - Toys</p><p>FP has an entire collection of dildos that he and the Serpents share among themselves, along with flashlights and vibrators. </p><p>U - Underwear</p><p>He usually wears the standard, black boxer briefs. He doesn't really mind what you wear too, though he does love a hot jockstrap. </p><p>V - Volume</p><p>FP’s a loud dirty talker, usually calling you demeaning names. He’s a grunter, too, making him sound quite animalistic. </p><p>W - Wrecking Ball</p><p>Your clothes will be torn off, your neck will be covered in hickies and the bedroom will be wrecked from how he throws you around the room. </p><p>X - X-Ray (Dick size)</p><p>FP’s got a thick, 8 and a half inch cock with veins that run through it. <br/>He keeps the hair around it fairly trimmed, wanting to flaunt every inch. </p><p>Y - Yep (Turn ons)</p><p>FP loves leather. Whenever you put a leather jacket on (especially if it has the Southside Serpent logo on) he’ll basically throw you against a wall and fuck you within minutes. </p><p>Z - Zest</p><p>FP is always ready to fuck. He’s practically counting down the seconds until he can rip your clothes off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>